


Keep Me Close

by nachte (nachten)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collars, Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachten/pseuds/nachte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin enjoy a little private time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dedicated to deminos on her birthday. For making me realize the error of my ways that I hadn't drawn Merlin in a collar yet. I stand corrected! ;D 
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://nightspice.tumblr.com/post/32142269574/keep-me-close-dedicated-to-deminos-on-her) and [LJ](http://drawmelot.livejournal.com/231560.html).

  



End file.
